I Will Follow You Into the Dark
by LostSchizophrenic
Summary: “Promise me something Bee…” My first Transformers fic. Please review. Rated for Character Death and very mild language. SamXBee only slash if you squint...


A/N: I don't own any of it. Tissues are recommended...Song lyrics are in Italics.

**I Will Follow You Into the Dark**

The group was stunned. One of their own lay on the ground, bleeding from a hole in his side as several giant robots stood nearby, helpless, as human soldiers trying to stop the bleeding, save the boy. One of the robots knelt nearby and everyone heard the dying boy's words in the deafening silence.

"It's okay, Bee…That was some shit, huh?"

"Sam…You'll be okay Sam…"

"Not this time, Bee…Kinda dumb, huh? Survive Megatron and the battle for the world and get shot down by some little mini-con…"

"Sam…"

"Promise me something Bee…" the boy was trying not to cry now.

"Anything…"

"Pick another driver…"

"No…I…"

"Promise me."

"I…I promise, Sam…"

Sam nodded a little, "I'm glad I met you Bee…"

"Me too, Sam…"

"Hey Bee?"

"Yes, Sam?"

"It doesn't hurt so much anymore…" the boy's breath hitched a bit, "Bee?"

"Yes, Sam?"

"I'm afraid…I…don't want to be alone…Don't leave me…"

"Never." The robot knelt and rested a giant finger nearby, the boy's hand moving shakily to rest on the metal.

"You were a good guardian, Bee…A good friend…I'm sorry…"

"For what?"

"Getting in the way…Bee?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for choosing me…"

"Of course, Sam."

"Bee?"

"Yes..?"

"It was one hell of a ride…" the boy whispered and smiled, exhaled, his eyes becoming unfocused.

The robot sat for several seconds, "Sam? SAM! NO! SAM!" A cry so human and yet so mechanical and alien echoed across the field and one of the other robots approached hesitantly and tried to pull the smaller one away from the lifeless body. The smaller of the two fought, trying to pull away before simply stopping, collapsing in a heap near the small body a shudder ran through the metal frame and the glowing blue optics dimmed drastically a soft song began floating from the yellow robot.

_Love of mine  
Someday you will die  
But I'll be close behind  
I'll follow you into the dark.  
No blinding light  
Or tunnels to gates of white  
Just our hands clasped so tight  
Waiting for the hint of a spark.  
If heaven and hell decide that they both are satisfied  
And illuminate the 'no's on their vacancy signs  
If there's no one __beside you when your soul embark__s  
I'll follow you into the dark.  
In Catholic school  
As vicious as Roman rule  
I got my knuckles bruised  
By a lady in black  
And I held my tongue  
As she told me  
"Son, fear is the heart of love."  
So I never went back.  
If heaven and hell decide that they both are satisfied  
And illuminate the 'no's on their vacancy signs  
If there's no one beside you when your soul __embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark.  
You and me  
Have seen everything to see  
From Bangkok to Calgary  
And the soles of your shoes  
Are all worn __down  
The time for sleep is now  
It's nothing to cry about  
Cause we'll hold each other soon  
(In) The blackest of rooms  
If heaven and hell decide that they both are occupied  
And illuminate the 'no's on their vacancy signs  
If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks  
I'll follow you into the dark.  
I'll follow you into the dark._

The smaller robot looked at the empty shell of his friend, "I promise, Sam…" He looked at the largest of the robots, "It hurts…"

"Yes…"

"I don't want to…"

"I know."

"He left me."

"It was inevitable."

"There wasn't enough time…"

"Is there ever?"

"I would have followed him."

"He didn't want that."

"I miss him."

"We all do."

"I won't forget him."

"Then he's not gone."

"Optimus?"

"Yes?"

"It still hurts."

"Give it time."

Years later as an eager young man searched the crowded lot for his first car, a yellow Camaro who was actually an alien robot in disguise remembered another and a promise made to that boy and sat a little straighter on his wheels, waiting patiently for the eager touch and youthful excitement, the engine purring a little more earnestly as a single thought filled the being's mind.

_For you, Sam.__ I promise._

A/N: Okay, so, really depressing, I know. I couldn't help it. Ever since I saw the movie and started reading all the great SamXBee fics…I couldn't help but think of this song. Yes, I do realize others have/will use this same song and no infringement is intended on their works or on the copyrights held by the various owners of the song itself (Death Cab for Cutie) and the characters themselves (Hasbro, Dreamworks, Paramount, etc.) I just had the worst case of insomnia and knew it wouldn't go away if I didn't write this fic…So, anyway, please review. It's my first Transformers fic...


End file.
